


Weakness

by CollapsarInSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Brogane, Français | French, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Laith, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, NSFW, Top Lance (Voltron), Violence, Weak Keith (Voltron), klance, klangst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsarInSpace/pseuds/CollapsarInSpace
Summary: ⚠ Cette fanfiction est destinée à un public averti. Lisez bien la note pour plus de renseignements. Merci de votre compréhension !⚠Keith est un lycéen de 17 ans. Lance est aussi un lycéen de 17 ans et de quelques mois son aîné. Keith et Lance sont amis d'enfance.Keith et Lance se sont perdus de vue mais le destin à voulu qu'ils se retrouvent, 9 ans après leur séparation, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.





	1. New game

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci de m'accorder un peu d'attention avant de lire cette fic écrite par mes petites mimines :)
> 
> Je tiens à vous informer de plusieures petites choses à propos de cette fanfiction :  
> \- Cette fiction n'a pas de réel rapport avec le show, c'est un AU qui se passe à notre époque, les caractères ont pu être légèrement modifiés durant la création de cet AU. Les relations entres les personnages ont elles aussi étés modifiées pour certains d'entre-eux.  
> \- Je suis à l'initiative de cet AU, il se peut que d'autres œuvres lui ressemble par le fait que ce ne soit pas une période de temps fermée et que les thèmes abordés peuvent parler à bon nombre de gens, je ne tiens à offenser personne.  
> \- Cette fiction aborde des sujets sensibles tels que l'homophobie, la dépression, la violence, la mort, les addictions, le sexe, la prostitution, le suicide... Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de contenu ne lisez pas, et si vous tenez tout de même à le lire (je m'en sentirais honoré) je ne suis pas responsable de votre choix et des ses conséquences (je ne dis ça que pour votre bien-être et votre confort) Merci de votre compréhension.  
> \- Cet AU contient des épisodes pour un public averti ! Je ne préviendrai jamais assez sur ce point !
> 
> Je pense que c'est tout, je rajouterai sans doute des paramètres si je trouve cela nécessaire.  
> Sachez que votre avis est très important pour moi, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Aussi je suis open à toute discussion, n'hésitez pas, je le répète.
> 
> Bon, oui je suis toujours ici, vous allez en avoir marre de moi x)  
> Bref plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre qui n'est pas hyper long je dois bien l'avouer...  
> Je suis novice sur le site, très novice même et je me brèle un peu les pinceaux pour le moment... mais bon j'imagine que j'arriverais à le dompter avec le temps !  
> Sinon comment dire que j'étais un peu déboussolé(e) en découvrant le peu de fanfic de Klance en Français ici ... déjà qu'il y en à pas beaucoup ailleurs non plus... Ça m'a donné envie d'enrichir un peu ce paysage désertique, avec mon niveau pas forcément top top je dois l'avouer mais voilà... Ce ne sera pas ma dernière, ayant déjà plusieurs AU (ou idées (plus ou moins avancées)) au compteur.  
> Je dois vous avouer que j'en ai une plus douce en stock (plus avancée d'ailleurs) je sais pas pourquoi j'ai posté la plus hard d'abord x) J'aime l'angst, pardon ! J'aime aussi le fluff, bien entendu, vous aurez tout ça en temps voulus, mais je m'égare !  
> J'ai l'impression que ma note sonne froide... Pardon, c'est pas mon intention... Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt discret et timide, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) de mal à savoir comment m'adresser aux gens...  
> Je pense que c'est tout pour moi, merci d'avoir lu encore une fois ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, ça m'aide beaucoup à évoluer (je crois) et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !  
> Je vous laisse en vous remerciant encore une fois et en vous souhaitant une bonne journée/soirée/nuit (ou tout autre moment de la journée).  
> Merci de votre patience, a bientôt je l'espère !
> 
> CollapsarInSpace

_"Je veux me marier avec Keith quand je serais plus grand !"_

_"Eh Keith ! Dis... Est-ce que tu m'aimes?... Parce que moi je t'aime beaucoup !"_

_"Hein ? Quoi ? Tu pars ?! Où ça ? Pourquoi ? Je veux y aller avec toi ! Tu seras tout seul là-bas... Et... Et moi aussi je serais tout seul... Sans toi... Keith... Me laisse pas..."_

_"Lance... Keith est un garçon... Et toi aussi... Tu n'es pas amoureux... C'est juste une amitié très forte ! Les garçons n'aiment les autres garçons... C'est juste ton meilleur ami, c'est comme un frère pour toi, tu sais ce que c'est tu a tes frères et sœurs mais là tu le ressens différemment parce qu'il n'a pas le même sang que toi c'est tout... Désolé mon grand ..."_

_"Lance ? Lance ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça va pas ? Euh... Euh... Je sais pas quoi faire... Un câlin ?"_

_"Alors dit moi pourquoi tu pleurais, tu m'as dit qu'on était des âmes-soeurs ! Qu'il devait pas y'avoir de secrets entre nous ! Jamais ! S'il te plaît... Toi tu sais tout de moi... Et moi... J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses..."_

_"Keith ... Pourquoi tu pars ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu... Tu m'aimes plus ?"_

_"Attends quoi ? Ton... Ton père ? Nan ... Arrête de pleurer... Je t'aime... Je suis là arrête... Je suis là... Tu vas me faire pleurer... Stop... Keith..."_

_"Tu m'oublieras pas hein ? Parceque moi je t'oublierai jamais Keith ! Je t'aime! Dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi... Je te promets de te retrouver ! N'importe où que tu sois sur cette planète, je te chercherai même dans l'espace s'il le faut ! Je le jure ! Tu est plus cher à mes yeux que n'importe qui, que n'importe quoi... Ne pleure pas... On se reverra je te le jure ! Je te chercherai partout ! Même si les adultes ne me laissent pas faire j'y arriverai, j'éviterai tous les obstacles pour toi ..."_

Des promesses enfantines et pourtant le destin à voulu qu'ils se retrouvent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il est 7h30, un réveil sonne, il sonne le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire, encore une... Cette fois, le réveil ne sonne pas longtemps, le jeune homme qui est allongé dans son lit, si on peut appeler sa position "allongée", arrache son téléphone de la table de chevet avant de mettre fin, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il fait, à ce son tout droit sorti des abysses de l'enfer.

\- "Mhhhnn", grogna le jeune lycéen avant de lâcher mollement son bras sur son torse.

\- "Keith ?! Dépêche toi ! Tu vas être en retard, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !" Cria une voix ferme mais teintée de bienveillance émanant du bas de l'escalier.

\- "Oui Shiro !" Répondis Keith sur un ton insolent.

Il se redressa sur son lit en grognant avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Quand il arriva enfin au bout de ceux-ci, un spectacle des plus ordinaires s'offrait à lui : un jeune homme, arborant une magnifique mèche blache, était attablé au comptoir de la cuisine, sirotant tranquillement son café en lisant le journal. Keith se surpris à penser qu'il faisait beaucoup plus vieux avec cette attitude.

\- "C'est bon je suis réveillé, pas besoin de sortir le bac à glaçons" Dit-il d'un ton rauque.

Shiro leva les yeux vers Keith, détaillant le lycéen avec attention, ses cheveux noirs et mi-longs en bataille, sa longue mèche étant étrangement parfaite par rapport au reste de sa chevelure, son air fatigué, encore revêtu du boxer et du t-shirt avec lesquels il avait dormi. Un sourire illumina le visage de Shiro.

\- "Tu changera jamais frangin, t'es toujours aussi mal organisé et bordélique mais aussi toujours terriblement chou" Gloussa affectueusement Shiro.

Keith rougit et tenta de dissimuler sa gêne autant qu'il le pouvait mais Shiro était son grand frère, il le connaissais mieux que personne et la mine renfrognée du jeune brun ne cachait pas grand chose non plus.

\- "Arrête de te comporter comme un vieux, t'as que 25 piges merde ! Tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Le plus vieux pris une fausse expression outrée, en aspirant de grandes goulées d'air en signe de "blessure profonde" avant de feindre les larmes puis la mort en geignant comme le mauvais acteur qu'il était. Keith éclata en fous rire, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tellement ridicule et même si son grand frère lui avait déjà fait un million de fois au moins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il y avait beau avoir huit ans de différence entre eux ils s'aimaient sincèrement, et étaient plus soudés que la majorité des autres frères et sœurs qu'ils connaissaient. On les avait même pris pour un couple assez souvent et cela ne faisait qu'empirer avec le temps, mais ils passaient outre, expliquant simplement aux curieux qu'ils étaient frères.

\- "Bon, mange et prépare toi petit ingrat ! Tu vas être en retard, je ne te le dirais jamais assez !" Lança Shiro en reprenant son sérieux.

Keith vint embrasser son frère sur la joue et prit le mug que celui-ci lui avait préparé. Il le but vitesse grand V et le déposa dans le lave vaisselle avant de monter les marches 4 à 4. Il se bouscula dans sa chambre avant de s'habiller. Il était de bonne humeur grâce à Shiro, mais il savait que cet état, que ce bonheur n'allait pas durer et que dès qu'il passerait le portail de l'établissement scolaire dans lequel il avait rendez-vous, rien ne serait plus pareil, il entrerait dans sa bulle, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer comme il le fait depuis 9 ans maintenant. Le problème étant que Keith est un aimant à problèmes et que son niveau de self contrôle est assez bas. Il se bat donc souvent et son esprit de contradiction ainsi que son insolence envers toute forme d'autorité venant d'un adulte n'aidait pas non plus. Oui Keith était violent, mais cette violence cachait une enfance brisée et une vie tout simplement exécrable envers son frère et lui. On dit toujours qu'il y a pire que soit et c'est vrai pour la plupart des gens, mais Keith et Shiro avaient vécu de vraies horreurs quelques années auparavant, et même si ça se passait mieux pour Shiro, son petit frère en bavais pas mal, même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière divers subterfuges.

Keith n'allait pas bien mais disais tout le contraire, il se voulait rassurant, il en avait marre de causer des ennuis à son frère, de plus qu'il avait intégré le même établissement que lui plusieures années auparavant. Mais Shiro n'était pas dupe, il savait que ça n'allait pas, le problème c'est qu'il doutait sur le fait que les techniques utilisées pour redonner le sourire à son frère quand il était petit aient réellement le même effet qu'à l'époque. Tout ça était compliqué à gérer pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Keith redescendit les marches à toute vitesse pour trouver son frère planté devant l'escalier le regarder en souriant.

\- " Au fait, essaye de te faire des amis, ne sois pas trop froid avec les gens, et non plus avec les profs, d'autant plus qu'ils me connaissent bien... Et puis essaye de trouver l'amour, ça me rend triste de te voir seul" ponctua Shiro à l'aide d'un clin d'œil.

Le plus jeune eu envie de frapper son aîné, bien que celui-ci le surplombait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Keith était assez petit il faut l'avouer mais était vif et rapide. Il laissa tomber l'idée de se battre avec lui, sachant qu'il ne fait pas le poids et que le temps défile.

\- "Hum... J'vais faire de mon mieux. Au fait, en parlant d'amour, quand est-ce que tu me présente la fameuse anglaise dont tu est fou depuis plusieurs mois hein ? Allura c'est ça ?" Renchérit-il un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres.

Shiro prit un air étonné, ce qui fit rire Keith qui embrassa la joue de son frère avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée le sourire aux lèvres. Expression que l'aîné trouvais suspecte mais n'en dis rien.

-"Passe une bonne journée au boulot !"

-"Toi aussi p'tit frère !" Répondis Shiro avec le sourire.

Une fois la porte fermée, le lycéen lâcha un grand soupir, son expression se décomposa, son sourire innocent laissant place à un visage neutre presque effrayant. Il plaça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles tentant tant bien que mal de se couper du monde extérieur et commença sa marche vers l'arrêt de bus qui allait le mener tout droit en enfer.


	2. Retour vers le futur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième (et court encore une fois) chapitre de Weakness ! J'ai pas grand chose, grand chose à vous exposer donc je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement. Comme toujours, faites moi part de vos avis et conseils :) 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à très prochainement !
> 
> CollapsarInSpace

Après plus de dix minutes de marche Keith s'engouffra sous l'arrêt de bus, l'endroit était vide, parfait il n'aurait pas à paraître poli, il n'aurait tout simplement pas à avoir de contact avec un autre être doté de conscience.

La musique qui émanait de ses écouteurs le berçait un peu, il se sentait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de personnes ayant l'air de son âge, à la limite un peu plus vieux, arrive à son tour sous l'abri. Ils parlaient, riaient, se chamaillaient amicalement, tout ce que Keith ne faisait jamais, les amis, il ne connaissait plus vraiment. Il avait des connaissances, certes mais de vrais amis, ça restait à prouver. Seul(e) Pidge peut-être, parce que son frère, Matt, était le meilleur ami de Shiro et Matt lui même pour le coup ainsi que quelques personnes de son entourage. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, aujourd'hui en tout cas, il y avait eu Lance, 9 ans auparavant, son meilleur ami d'enfance, un mec adorable, leur relation était assez ambiguë il faut l'avouer mais c'est la seule personne qu'il ai aimé d'un autre amour que celui qu'il éprouvait pour son frère.

En 9 ans, Keith s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il avait perdu confiance en beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait jamais connu sa "mère", lui et Shiro n'avaient pas la même mère mais Shiro n'a jamais eu de facilités avec la sienne, il n'aimait que son père et Keith n'avais connu que lui. Mais les traits de leur père, le cadet les avait pratiquement oubliés, seuls les récits de Shiro et les quelques photos qu'ils avaient réussi à conserver lui servaient de point de repère. Sa disparition était la raison de leur "déménagement" où autrement appelé : placement en foyer d'accueil. Coup de chance à cette époque les deux frères ont pu rester ensemble, alternant plusieurs familles d'accueil avant de rester chez la famille Daniel, un couple sans enfants, Dana et Fred avaient pourtant essayé d'en avoir sans succès, ils voulaient des enfants et Shiro et Keith étaient parfaits pour eux, un ado de 16 ans et son petit frère de 8 ans au passé tragique tout comme le leur. Le bonheur subsista dans la petite famille durant les premières semaines, puis sans raison une sorte de haine pouvant s'apparenter à de la jalousie commença à prendre les Daniel à la gorge. Ils étaient pourtant un couple sans histoire, leur passé étaient peut être la cause de leur mal-être mais il aurait dû les mener à être des parents exemplaires. Dana avait fait plusieurs fausses couches à répétition, elle et Fred voulaient absolument des enfants mais c'est au bout de la troisième fausse couche et à leur quatrième tentative d'enfanter que les médecins leurs apprirent que Dana avait une tumeur, ce qui a donné lieux à une ablation des ovaires de celle-ci. Ils étaient dévastés, Fred avait perdu ses parents très jeune, ils étaient tous les deux atteints d'un cancer, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence et ses prières furent entendues. C'est lui qui parla de l'adoption à sa femme, lui même avait vécu dans une famille d'accueil après la mort de son père, il disait vouloir donner une chance à des enfants sans parents et donner l'amour qu'ils ne pouvaient pas donner encore. L'histoire de Keith et Shiro les avaient touchés en plein cœur, ils décidèrent donc de les prendre sous leurs ailes. Et le bonheur fut au rendez-vous le temps des procédures. Les deux semaines de test furent douces, pleines d'amour, les futurs "parents" laissant prendre leurs marques aux deux garçons, faisant connaissance avec eux. L'adoption officielle aussi se passa bien mais c'est au bout de la première année que la famille parfaite laissa progressivement place à la tristesse et la jalousie. Tout le "bonheur" passé ne les empêcha pas de devenir de vrais connards envers les deux enfants, il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle au fait qu'ils passent leur temps à hurler sur eux, à faire travailler Shiro pour qu'il les "aide", où à frapper Keith qui aurait sans doute pu y laisser la vie sans les interventions de son aîné qui le sauvait à chaque fois en prenant la suite de sa place de bourreau. À cette époque Keith essayait de rester fort mais craquait souvent le soir, dans ces moments, Shiro n'avaient qu'une promesse à faire à son petit frère : "Je te promets que dès que j'ai 18 ans je prends ta garde et on se casse de cet enfer", une de ses plus grandes peurs étant que son petit frère deviennent grand trop vite, il voulait que Keith profite de l'insouciance de l'enfance le plus longtemps possible. La vie de son petit frère était la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux l'aîné, il faisait tout pour que Keith ne soit pas malheureux et ait une enfance des plus normales malgré le sort qui s'abbatait sur eux, il tentait de le protéger au mieux, il aimait tout simplement son frère. Quand il eut enfin 18 ans, Shiro prit la garde de son frère de 10 ans seulement et claqua la porte des Daniel, un peu plus tard il tenta des poursuites contre eux sans succès, encore un échec dans leur misérable vie.

Le car arrive enfin devant l'arrêt laissant une échappatoire à Keith, il attrapa son sac à dos et se hâta d'atteindre les portes de l'engin, passa sa carte de transport et trouva vite une place dans l'espace vide vers le milieu des rangées de sièges cramés par le soleil et les briquets des nombreux étudiants s'y étant assis lors de leurs trajets. Il posa nonchalamment son sac côté couloir et s'assit côté fenêtre, il déposa sa tête sur le carreau froid et sorti son carnet à dessin. Il commençait à gribouiller les tracés pour réaliser un personnage en position défensive quand le groupe arriva et se posta vers le fond des rangées.

Il discutaient assez bruyamment, jusqu'à un certain moment qui fut étrangement suivit d'une intrusion inconnue dans la bulle de tranquillité que Keith s'était créée.

-" Hey ! Euh... Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?" Dit l'inconnu sur un ton qui se voulait gentil mais stressé comme si sa bande de potes l'avait obligé à le faire.

Keith ne daigna pas relever le regard, ni même enlever sa capuche et ses écouteurs, il acquiesça, légèrement irrité par le fait que ce mec aurait pu aller n'importe où dans ce foutu car qui était TOTALEMENT VIDE, mais qu'il venait quand même le faire chier parce que sa bande de beaufs de potes lui avait sûrement lancé un défi ridicule. Le brun avait l'habitude de ce genre de connards narcissiques qui se croient plus forts que tout le monde parce qu'ils sont en groupe. Il poussa donc son sac et le posa lourdement à ses pieds, ne posant même pas le regard sur son futur compagnon de trajet.

-"Ouah ! Tu dessines vachement bien ! Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? J'aime beaucoup ton style sérieux !" Dit l'étranger avec un ton sincère.

-"9 ans à peu près, ça m'occupais quand j'étais gosse. Merci du compliment en tout cas" Dit le brun sans relever le regard.

Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas voir son visage, Keith le voyait gigoter un peu, sans doute pour tenter de savoir à qui il parlait. Cette supposition fut validée dès que l'inconnu ouvrit la bouche.

-"Je peux savoir le nom de l'artiste auquel j'ai l'honneur de m'adresser ?" Son sourire se lisait dans sa voix.

-"Keith et toi ?"

-"K-Keith ? Keith Kogane ?" L'adolescent semblait troublé.

Keith entendit la pointe de stress qui émanait de la voix du jeune homme, par réflexe il enleva sa capuche et ses écouteurs. Comment ce pur inconnu pouvait-il connaître son nom? Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, celui-ci avait une expression choquée collée au visage, des yeux d'un bleu océan, profonds, envoûtants, une peau couleur caramel, des cheveux courts châtains, il le surplombait bien d'une dizaine de centimètres, le doute s'installa en Keith. Cet inconnu était-il si inconnu que ça ? Non il ne l'était pas.

-"L-Lance ?"


	3. Le trajet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour vous ! 
> 
> Voici le chapitre 3 de Weakness, qui est... plus long que les autres ! Yay ! x) Bon après comme d'habitude je suis pas super assuré par rapport à ce que j'écris... Mais j'espère que vous l’apprécierez :)
> 
> Merci pour tout, à bientôt !
> 
> xxx,  
> CollapsarInSpace

Cela faisait déjà bien cinq minutes que Keith et Lance se fixaient, le choc toujours présent sur leurs visages. Le cœur du jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes battait à tout rompre et il aurait pu parier que le brun était dans un état similaire au sien. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Ça faisait neuf ans... Neuf ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le même bus scolaire. À la vue de ce visage la période heureuse de son enfance remontait à la mémoire du noiraud.

Lance voulait briser le silence, sa main était proche du visage de Keith. Il avait tellement de questions en tête, tellement d'émotions différentes, mélangées. Il avait envie de prendre Keith dans ses bras, de vérifier que c'était bien lui, là, juste à côté. Il examinait le visage du noiraud avec application, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé : des traits enfantins, fins, doux, mystérieux, il était beau. Le jeune homme trouvais qu'il émanait de lui une sorte d'énergie puissante, un aimant, tout le monde devait tomber pour Keith, il en était persuadé. Les vœux qu'il avait fait étant enfant s'étaient réalisés, ils n'étaient pas encore adultes et ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il se souvenait de leur enfance ensemble, du lien qui les unissait à l'époque. Il examinait encore ce visage, ça faisait si longtemps... Les yeux de Keith étaient d'un bleu profond, proche du violet, similaires à la galaxie, infinis, envoûtants, mais quelque chose avait changé dans ceux-ci, il se trompait peut-être mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait une lueur étrange dans ces deux prunelles... Les cernes qu'ornait le garçon aux cheveux ébènes en disaient pas mal sur l'état de ses nuits. Ses lèvres étaient plutôt pulpeuses et légèrement rosées, Lance les avait toujours aimées. Sa coupe de cheveux mi-longs style mulet laissait à désirer mais elle lui allait bien et ses cheveux avaient l'air tellement doux et volumineux. 

Lance ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami plaçant son index non loin de ces cheveux qui l'attiraient d'une manière incompréhensible. La bouche entrouverte, il ne savait pas quoi dire, Keith semblait le redécouvrir lui aussi. Il avait un visage beaucoup plus détendu qu'au début. Lance finit par sourire, attendant un retour qu'il n'eut pas, son ami le détaillant toujours avec concentration.

Keith n'en pouvais plus, Lance avait tellement changé. Il le dépassait déjà étant petits, mais là... Il se prenait 10 bons centimètres dans la vue, tout le monde avait fini par le dépasser, alors à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre? Sa peau arborait toujours cette couleur caramel, chaude, agréable à regarder, contrastant totalement avec la blancheur cadavérique de Keith. Sa coupe courte n'avais pas bougée d'un poil, si ce n'est que ses cheveux paraissaient moins ondulés qu'avant. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, couleur des océans, il les avait toujours préférés aux siens. Un long nez retroussé, fin, il avait l'air d'avoir été cassé plusieurs années auparavant mais ça lui donnait un côté attirant aux yeux de Keith. Les sourcils du Cubain étaient fins et bien dessinés, ça aussi faisait contraste avec lui. Son visage était expressif contrairement à Keith, encore une fois. En fait ils étaient deux extrêmes, mais deux extrêmes qui avaient appris à s'apprivoiser et à ce dompter. La vie fait des choses bien étranges parfois.

Mais Keith n'était plus sûr de connaître Lance, il avait sans doute changé, au vu des amis avec lesquels il traînait. Oui Keith avait appris à se méfier des gens, non seulement parce qu'avec le temps il avait pu voir comment était réellement la race humaine mais aussi parce qu'il était lui et que les hypocrites et tout ce qui va avec il en avait vu... Il y avait ceux qui voulaient se donner bonne conscience, ceux qui le montraient ouvertement, ceux qui se disaient être ses amis... C'est sur qu'un mec introverti, à l'air dépressif ou emo " comme aimaient le taquiner pas mal de gens, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de sympathiser avec lui... Il avait l'habitude d'être seul ou de se faire rejeter, alors il avait pris l'habitude de repousser les gens avant qu'ils entrent dans sa vie et que ce soit eux qui le rejettent, ça et le fait que les gens qu'il aimait semblaient disparaître ... Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes était plein de peurs et d'insécurités et plus le temps passait plus ça s'accentuait. Enfant, Lance était sa bouée de sauvetage, sa stabilité, mais qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ?

Lance essayait de retenir sa main, de se retenir tout court en fait. Keith semblait un peu perdu mais il était difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait, enfant déjà, il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais depuis il semblait que cet aspect se soit renforcé chez lui. Le plus grand voulais briser le silence, prendre le noiraud dans ses bras et l'inviter quelque part pour discuter des 9 années qu'ils ont passé loin l'un de l'autre, il pouvait au moins poser les bases. Ce n'était pas rien de revoir son meilleur ami aka amour d'enfance, après de nombreuses années, dans le même bus scolaire que sois.

\- "Keith ?"

\- 'Hum ?" Fit l'intéressé en reportant son attention sur les yeux de Lance

Il était absolument adorable, il avait cette bouille d'enfant qui faisait totalement craquer le jeune homme à la peau caramel.

\- "Parle moi de toi... Enfin si tu veux bien, évidemment ! Je veux pas te forcer ! Juste, ça fait longtemps alors ..."

\- "Je m'appelle Keith Kogane, j'ai dix-sept ans enfin pratiquement, je vis à quinze minutes de l'arrêt de bus qui se trouve derrière les ces fenêtres, je viens de rencontrer un mec que je n'ai pas vu depuis neuf piges dans le même car que moi et je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça parce que c'est même pas drôle et que tout ça tu le sais déjà..."

Lance pouffa, il aimait le ton que Keith prenait mi-sérieux, mi-joueur.

\- "Nan continue ça me plaît !" souria le brun

\- "Ah ? Bon bah..." Le garçon au cheveux ébènes rougissait légèrement.

\- "Continue, allez !"

\- "Je vais étudier à la Garrison cette année et..."

\- "Attends quoi ? La Garrison ? Moi aussi j'y suis ! Quelle classe ?" Le coupa Lance.

\- "Ah ? Sérieux ? Wow ok euh...  
Terminale un..."

\- "On est dans la même classe ! Wouah ok, j'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça ! C'est trop cool, on va rattraper le temps perdu t'inquiète ! J'me sens revivre d'un coup, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir !... Pardon, je te laisse reprendre, j'ai tendance à un peu trop m'emporter..." ria Lance, gêné.

\- "Oh euh c'est rien t'inquiète ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas changé de ce côté là ! Bon je reprends ? Ça me gène de parler de moi comme ça... J'ai pas l'habitude..." Keith laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- "Ah ? Vas-y je t'en prie ! Tu t'en sors très bien t'inquiète !" Souria Lance.

Le jeune homme arborait toujours ce sourire avec Keith, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était un sourire sincère, plein d'affection et d'une part d'amertume mais autre chose s'y glissait, et c'était indéfinissable. Lance semblait être le même petit garçon qui était de quelques mois l'aîné de Keith et qui protégeait et aimait celui-ci, mais pourtant, quelque chose avait bel et bien changé. Bien sûr tout le monde change avec le temps, c'est pas une surprise, mais noiraud détestait avoir à ce méfier des gens qu'il aimait.

Le bruit significatif des vérins éjectant leur air se fit entendre, les portes du bus se fermaient doucement signifiant que le chauffeur avait suffisamment attendu et que l'engin allait reprendre son épopée redondante à la quête de la prison pleine de casiers, de tables et de chaises dans laquelle il devait livrer ses passagers. Ce n'était qu'un son stressant de plus pour Keith, un son qui eu le don de le sortir ses pensées et de lui rappeler ce qu'il y avait autour de Lance et lui, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière ou s'échapper. De plus qu'il était bloqué par l'envie de rester avec Lance. Bizarrement savoir qu'il n'était pas seul le calmait mais aux vues du regard interrogatif de son acolyte, le noiraud devait avoir l'air légèrement perdu.

\- "Keith ? Ça va ? Tu t'es coupé..."

\- "Hein ? Euh oui ! Désolé ! Je sais plus vraiment quoi te dire à vrai dire..." Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- "T'en fais pas pour ça mais je sais pas... Parle moi de ce que tu fais ici, tu avais déménagé non ? Tu vis seul ? On a une dizaine d'années à rattraper, je suis pas sûr que les quarante petites minutes de trajet qu'on a vont suffire pour parler de tout mais bon c'est pas comme si t'allais te volatiliser hein ? On a tout notre temps t'inquiète ! Si on est dans la même classe en plus, on va avoir du temps à tuer ensemble j'imagine, enfin si tu veux encore de moi même comme bouée de sauvetage ! Enfin bref on a tout notre temps t'inquiète, j'ai juste envie de réapprendre à te connaître." Dit le brun d'un ton enjoué.

\- "Wow que d'honneur ! Merci ! Nan sérieux c'est sympa d'essayer de me rassurer, j'ai même pas besoin de te parler tu lis en moi, t'as un super pouvoir mec ! Bon ok j'ai pas d'humour pardon, mais sérieux je dois avouer qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de me monter la tête pour que dalle. Pour répondre à tes petites questions, je suis revenu dans le coin y'a de ça quatre-cinq ans je crois et ça soit faire trois ans que je vis dans un loft avec mon frère, on a pas mal bougé avant, et on essaie de récupérer notre maison depuis peu. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me parles de toi aussi, j'ai pas envie de tout te dire tout de suite faut croire." Dit Keith d'un air amusé.

\- "Ah? Tu veux me tenir dans tes filets Kogane?" Lance leva un sourcil, l'air amusé lui aussi.

\- "Je te tiens déjà Mcclain... A moins que ce soit l'inverse" Il désigna du regard le doigt de Lance qui caressait ses cheveux.

\- "Merde !" L'intéressé retira sa main. "Désolé, je m'en étais même pas rendu compte, j'suis sûrement le plus gros boulet de cette planète ! Je-j'avais juste... Je sais pas... Je me demandais comment ils étaient, j'imagine... Je me sens un peu comme un psychopathe d'un coup !" Lâcha-t-il dans un rire nerveux.

\- "Nan c'est rien du tout, t'inquiète" Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Keith.

Enfin un sourire sincère de Keith, Lance se sentait un peu plus léger d'un coup, comme si on avait enlevé un poids de ses épaules. Mais où était passé le petit garçon souriant qu'il avait connu ?

\- "Tu veux savoir quoi sur moi ?" Demanda Lance, répondant au sourire du noiraud.

\- "Hum... Et si on commençait par les banalités? J'aimerais garder un peu de suspense"

\- "Ah ? Tu es vraiment joueur Kogane, je m'attendais pas à ça je dois avouer. Bon bah, je m'appelle Lance Mcclain, je suis Cubain autant que tu es Coréen. Je vis ici depuis toujours je crois, je suis bilingue tout comme toi si je me souviens bien. J'étudie à la Garrison depuis mes seize ans. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé et d'être dans la même classe que toi... Voilà pour les banalités. Eh mais j'y pensais, comme tu as l'air d'aimer le challenge, ça te dirait qu'on joue à un jeu ?"

\- "Hum... Tu m'intéresses, continue..." Keith ressemblait à un petit diablotin à sourire avec un tel air de défi.

\- "On se donne un thème de questions chaque jour, et on doit répondre à ses questions sans aucun filtre, pas de mensonges ou d'infos erronées. Ok ?" Dit-il en levant la main entre lui Keith.

\- "Ça marche" Keith tapa dans la main du Cubain et celui-ci afficha un regard satisfait.

\- "Ça te dérangerait qu'on échange nos numéros ? Ce sera plus simple..."

\- "Pas du tout" Le jeune homme prit son smartphone, Lance fit de même.

Un souvenir de leur enfance s'installait chez Lance, c'était le retour de leur "rivalité" légendaire, Keith et Lance aux coudes-à-coudes. Le reste du trajet se fit au son des chamailleries des deux garçons au sujet des blagues de Lance que Keith jugeaient "classique et dépassés". Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes le bus signa son arrêt, symbole de l'entrée aux enfers....


	4. 1er jour de classe /1\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Tout d'abord commençons par un énorme merci à vous tous pour votre gentillesse et votre patience ! Je m'excuse vraiment pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre mais j'ai plusieurs projets en même temps, en plus des cours. C'est pas forcément facile à gérer, excusez moi. Aussi je voulais vous dire que si j'avance assez vous aurez du nouveau niveaux Voltron et Klance surtout :3   
> J'en profite pour dire : TRAILER DE LA SAISON 5 MES AMIS ! ;^;   
> Tous les commentaires que vous m'envoyez me touchent vraiment et voilà je voulais encore vous dire merci, vous êtes vraiment adorables !  
> Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce chapitre est en deux parties voilà voilà et je n'en suis absolument pas satisfait... Mais bon, merci à tous pour votre soutien !   
> A bientôt pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre ! En espérant vous revoir bientôt :) ]

Ils descendirent tous deux du bus qui s'était stoppé juste devant leur lycée, discutant toujours. Une fois les deux pieds sur la terre ferme Keith pu admirer tous ces magnifiques centimètres qui le séparaient de Lance, "bordel ce qu'il est grand" c'est ce que pensais le noiraud sans vraiment y prêter attention. Lance avait l'air dubitatif sur leur écart de taille lui aussi et cette supposition ne se fit pas prier pour être vérifiée.

-"Wow Keith ! Je pensais pas que je te dépassais d'autant ! Le prends pas mal hein ? Pardon !" Lance avait l'air gêné.

-"T'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude ! C'est parfois ce qu'on me dit même avant de me dire bonjour alors ... No problémo mec." Keith afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui traduisait un certain malaise.

-"Vraiment excuse... Bon il faudrait peut être qu'on aille voir dans quelle salle on est tu crois pas ?"

-"Ouais t'as raison, je te suis."

Les deux lycéens commencèrent à se diriger vers la barrière d'un pas modéré. Keith n'aurai pas pu voir Lance l'observer en coin avec un intérêt tout particulier, aux vues de sa forte concentration sur le panneau d'affichage qui était leur objectif. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le panneau leur classe était affichée :TL2 : salle 106.

-"J'avais oublié que les noms de nos classes étaient aussi étranges, on dirait des noms d'expérience de la zone 51 et autres cryptides ou ce genre de trucs pas clean" dit Lance avec un rictus exagéré.

La tête de Keith se releva aussitôt vers Lance ce qui fit légèrement sursauter celui-ci.

-"Wow... Keith tu m'as fait peur ! Préviens la proch..."

-"Tu t'intéresse aux théories conspirationnistes ?" Ses yeux brillaient.

-" Huh ouais, depuis pas mal de temps déjà mais je suis pas à fond comme une de mes potes, elle, elle est tombée dedans quand elle était petite on dirait, bien qu'elle soit toujours petite je te l'accorde ! Haha !"

Quand Lance reposa les yeux sur son camarade, il fut surpris, en quelques secondes le regard de Keith se ternit, redevint peu à peu ferme comme quand ils avaient commencé à parler dans le bus, Lance ne savais pas vraiment ce que signifiait cette attitude chez lui, beaucoup de choses sûrement. Un sentiment étrange s'immisça dans la poitrine du brun, cette expression le préoccupait beaucoup, qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Il n'en savait rien et cette réaction le mit dans un certain état de stress jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je le jeune homme ne le regardait pas, en vérité son regard était porté sur l'arrière.

-"Mec ça va ?" Demanda le plus grand, partagé entre incompréhension et inquiétude.

Keith releva rapidement les yeux vers Lance, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le voyait dans son regard, et son mutisme ne faisait que confirmer ses inquiétudes. Les sourcils de du noiraud tremblaient, une bosse se formait puis partait de sa joue au rythme des contractions de sa mâchoire. Lance quand à lui sentait l'inquiétude monter, il fixait le plus petit du regard, les sourcils froncés par la frustration et l'incompréhension ainsi que ce sentiment étrange qu'il n'aurait pas su définir. Il finit par prendre la décision, aussi stupide et irréfléchie soit-elle, d'emmener Keith loin de ce qui le troublait. Il lui pris rapidement le poignet et l'emmena un peu plus loin, dépassant le portail de l'établissement, et parti se mettre à l'abri dans une petite partie boisée de la cour. Il était tellement déterminé à éloigner Keith de cette menace inconnue qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir les yeux mouillés de celui-ci. Le plus grand s'arrêta entres les nombreux arbres et buissons présents avant de se retourner vers Keith, toujours cette expression interrogative collée au visage.

-"Mec ? Hé ! Keith ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ?"

Le noiraud resta silencieux un instant avant de laisser un son échapper de sa gorge.

-"Rien..." Sa voix était faible.

-"Keiiith, ne ment pas, tu m'inquiètes vraiment mec !" Lance avait l'air sérieux.

-"Rien, ça va, je t'assure" Il répondit avec un sourire des plus forcés.

Lance n'avais jamais vu ce genre de comportement dans son entourage. Bien entendu il avait déjà été confronté à des personnes qui n'allaient pas bien, qui étaient tristes, ... ce genre de choses parfaitement normales chez l'être humain, mais personne comme Keith. Lance sentait que c'était profond, il n'aurait jamais pu définir comment il le savait, simplement, il le savait c'est tout. Il fixait le plus petit, cherchant son regard, insistant longuement bien que leur position, accroupie derrière des buissons, était ridicule. Keith regardait vers le sol, ce qui amena son camarade à chercher ce qu'il fixait comme ça. Le jeune homme fixait ses mains, elles tremblaient, il n'arrêtait pas de les tourner sans les faire entrer en contact, comme si elles le brûlaient ou qu'il cherchait à localiser une douleur ou une marque de blessure quelconque. Lance ne réfléchit pas, une fois de plus, à ce qu'il faisait, il suivait simplement son instinct cette fois. Il prit les mains de Keith ce qui les força à arrêter leur vas-et-viens constant entre paumes vers le ciel et vers la terre. Le noiraud releva aussitôt la tête, les yeux écarquillés et quelques peut humides, le brun l'ayant extirpé de ses pensées, le retour à la réalité fût brutal. L'air sérieux qu'affichait Lance le déstabilisant encore plus.

-"Hey, Keith... Je sais que ça fait même pas deux heures qu'on est réunis tous les deux mais ... Tu peux tout me dire ok ? Je suis là si tu as besoin. Je le serais toujours. Si y'a quoi que ce soit viens me voir ok ? Même si tu estimes que ça n'est pas important, je m'en fous. Tu peux me faire confiance."

Keith détourna le regard. Il senti l'étreinte de Lance se resserrer sur ses mains.

-"Je te demande pas de me le promettre mais juste dis moi que tu essaiera..."

-"Hum"

-"C'est pas une réponse ça..." 

-"Ok je vais essayer..."

Lance laissa échapper un soupir tout en souriant.

-"C'est mieux comme ça."

-"Peut-être..."

-"Je rêves où tu me contredit là ? Leçon numéro un Keith, elle n'a pas changée, j'ai toujours raison !"

-"Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était la un bis, la première c'était pas "je suis idiot" un truc du genre ?" Keith releva les yeux vers Lance, son air de défi de retour ainsi qu'un léger sourire en coin.

Lance surjoua une réaction outrée, laissant échapper un halètement aiguë ce qui fit rire Keith doucement. Il le regarda presque inconsciemment, ne perdant pas une miette de l'expression partagée entre stress et soulagement qu'affichait le jeune homme. Se rappelait-il de la vraie première règle ? Cette question vint s'immiscer d'un coup dans son esprit. Il le regardait rire avec plus de mélancolie maintenant. La première règle était la plus importante pour Lance. Toutes ces règles, qui n'en étaient pas réellement, représentaient les principes de leur relation, c'était un subterfuge enfantin pour cacher leur véritable signification et leur véritable but : se rappeler à quel point ils comptaient pour l'autre, à quel point leurs sentiments partagés étaient forts. Et bien souvent les mots prononcés en cachaient d'autres, même enfants, tout était bon pour cacher ce genres de choses.

Après une bonne trentaine de secondes de rire, Keith releva la tête pour trouver un Lance perdu dans ses pensées. Quand celui-ci reporta son attention sur le noiraud c'était pour le trouver la tête penchée sur le côté, le regard plein d'interrogations, ce qui lui fit rater un battement. Tant d'innocence dans l'apparence c'était un crime pour Lance, Keith n'avais pas le droit d'être aussi différent et aussi fidèle à ce qu'il était des années auparavant et switcher entre les deux de la manière qu'il le faisait.

-"Keith ?..." Il brisa le silence ambiant.

-"Oui ?"

Lance laissa un blanc dans la conversation qui venait de commencer comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

-"Il faudrait qu'on aille en cours, ce serait con d'arriver en retard le premier jour."

-"Sans doute."

Lance se releva avant de tendre la main au noiraud pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la pris non sans une hésitation que le plus grand pu remarquer sans problème. Une fois qu'il furent tous deux debout, ils commencèrent à marcher vers le hall en silence avant que Lance n'ose le briser.

-"Hey, je sais que c'est totalement indiscret et t'es pas obligé de répondre tu sais mais .... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était qui ? Je sais que je suis trop curieux et je... Je m'en excu-"

-"C'était personne" Il le coupa. "T'inquiète pas"

Sa voix était froide et les ondulations qu'elle produisait ne montraient que trop bien son envie de pleurer, bien qu'elle se soit adoucie sur la fin comme pour s'excuser et rassurer Lance. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs muet, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à ce que Keith réagisse aussi spontanément. Tout ce qu'il espérait au pire c'était un long silence comme réponse à sa saleté de curiosité, mais non, il avait eu le droit à un cri du cœur. Il avait cette mauvaise habitude d'analyser les gens et les situations, sans le monter bien évidemment et quelque part il se demandait si le jeune homme à la tête baissée et au regard fuyant faisait pareil que lui. Les cheveux noirs de Keith encadraient son visage, lui donnant un air quelque peut lugubre. Il restait là, figé, et Lance ne savait plus quoi faire à cet instant précis.

-"Désolé..." C'était la seule chose qui pouvait sortir de la bouche du Cubain.

Keith ne répondit pas, enfin pas tout de suite, il laissa une pause dans la conversation qui parût durer dix ans pour Lance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne parler, la tête toujours baissée, évitant tout contact avec le regard de son interlocuteur bien que celui-ci tentait de voir son visage.

-"C'est un mec avec qui j'ai déjà eu quelques problèmes par le passé, rien d'énorme t'en fais pas, juste, j'aurais aimé éviter de le recroiser..."

-"Keith, tu te fous de moi ?"

L'intéressé releva vivement la tête, le ton que Lance avait employé était indéchirable pour lui, tout un tas d'hypothèses, sur le sens des paroles du brun, plus stupides les unes que les autres avaient envahi son crâne en moins de deux secondes. Il n'émettait plus aucun son, tentant de cacher tant bien que mal l'angoisse que ses six pauvres mots suscitaient chez lui.

Quand Lance vit l'expression du visage de Keith, il senti une pointe de créer dans sa poitrine. Encore une fois c'était un plein mélange de sentiments qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer ou de définir de quelque manière que ce soit, une avalanche, un énorme rouleau non un tsunami, autant positif que négatif, ça le perdait totalement. Il en venait à la conclusion que c'était lui qui créait ça chez lui, son meilleur ami d'enfance et bien plus encore, c'était lui qui le troublait à ce point. En général Lance était maître de ses émotions, il comprenait clairement ce qu'il ressentait, tout le temps, avec tout le monde. Même en sachant s'écouter et se comprendre lui-même à ce point ça ne l'empêchait pas de tout le temps se poser tout un tas de questions, mais là, il était réellement incapable de savoir ce que Keith créait en lui, ce qu'il réveillait... Cette petite tête aux longs cheveux noirs était spéciale, en bien ou en mal, ça Lance était totalement inapte à le dire. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose avant que l'envie de fuir ne le prenne soudainement en laissant son acolyte dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-"Keith... C'est pas "rien d'énorme"..." Il forma les guillemets avec ses doigts en guise de tentative de détente d'atmosphère et pour appuyer son propos. "Écoute je sais pas qui c'est ce mec mais vraiment c'est pas rien. Il peut faire un mètre vingt comme deux mètres, je m'en fous, il t'a fait chier, ça se voit mec, et moi j'ai encore pleins de choses à te raconter sur mes superbes aventures vécues pendant neuf années où on était pas ensemble. J'vais pas dire que tes problèmes sont mes problèmes, parce que c'est cliché, qu'on croirait une réplique de films à l'eau de rose et que c'est de la violation de vie privée si tu veux mon avis. Mais ça n'empêche que si tu as besoin je suis là. Si ça continue tu vas devoir m'engager comme garde du corps et c'est pas gratuit je te le dis tout de suite, mais j'te ferai une réduc t'inquiète... Je suis pas en train d'insinuer que t'es pas capable de te défendre tout seul, mais t'es nouveau ici donc..., ok je m'enfonce, tends moi la perche avant que je coule et que je me noies dans ma propre connerie please" Il joignit ses mains devant lui en les agitant vers Keith.

Keith se mit à sourire, son visage s'était détendu au fil des paroles du grand idiot qui se tenait en face de lui. Il mit une claque dans les mains que Lance agitait en face de lui pour les dégager.

-"Tu me feras tes yeux de chiens battu plus tard, je pense qu'on devrait vraiment aller en cours là."

Son sourire était triste, mais Lance se contenta de lui rendre un grand sourire en retour et ils continuèrent leur route vers les portes du hall d'entrée. Pendant qu'ils marchaient Lance parlais de tout et de rien, un sourire illuminait son visage et Keith essayait de répondre au mieux à ceux qui lui étaient adressé, le tout en silence, répondant seulement par de petites onomatopées. Il atteignirent enfin la porte, Lance ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer et de la tenir à Keith. Ils leur restait un peu de temps avant que la première sonnerie ne retentisse, ils commencèrent donc calmement à se diriger vers leur classe.


End file.
